And the Earth Trembled
by stoplightgodess
Summary: She came to Valdemar to escape a fate worse than death. but Valdemar is the same as all places where humans exist. Different is not always tolerated. And this trainee is hiding a terible past and a secret that could save them all or be their destruction.
1. Chapter 1

And The Earth Trembled: Chapter 1

The storm raged over the Sorrows, and the earth seemed to shake with its fury. Then, there was a chilling scream from the sky and a mad, blazing display of lightning before something oddly misshapen fell from the sky, landing with a dull, resounding thud on the forest floor. What moved in the forest came to look and saw a winged creature of some sort, a mage construct from the look of it, the likes of which he had never seen before. It was sprawled over a slight body, so bloody it was difficult to determine whether it was male or female. Only the face remained relatively untouched, revealing skin the color of light baked earth and dark curly hair dyed with streaks the colour of falling leaves in the harvest moon, cut raggedly short. It was a girl and to the watcher, she stood at nearly at the gates of Haven, radiating enough pain that even an untalented would be brought to their knees. Vanyel used his mage-sight and staggered back, nearly blinded by her brilliance. She was glowing white-gold, twining blue and green edging her aura, a nasty undertone of malevolent red that felt wrong threading through them all, but strangely surrounded by a pure silver covering. She glowed as brightly as a sun! Who was she? To his shock, the vrondi and some other air elementals were gathering around her, fauns and goblins joining them, to his surprise. Elementals of different elements NEVER worked together, but the were, making short work of the creature and covering the girl's body, all while she was as yet unconscious! Already, he had seen the green tendrils of healing magic working on her. Then abruptly, her eyes snapped open, twin green stars, cold and bright. _never again! _The Mindvoice was low and husky, velvet over steel. There was absolute determination and total despair there. Her eyes met his and he had the impression of being measured and dismissed, before agony dragged her back into the dark.

"Lie still, you're not yet healed." The warm voice that greeted her had her tensing imperceptibly. Her green eyes flashed open, wary as a cat's. "My name's Van. I found you. I don't want you to try and speak..." _you waste your time herald-mage Vanyel. I will not speak. And tell your companion that I can see her behind me. _Vanyel started and the forest around them became noticeably darker. "Do you mea any harm to Valdemar?" Her mouth curved slightly. _Is that where I am? No. I seek sanctuary. The truth spell you use an old ploy…but effective I suppose. I will harm none. _The mindvoice grew faintly wistful. _once, long ago, I would have become a healer. _A snort from behind her told her that Yfandes loomed over her. So says one with enough power to function as heartstone! Green eyes met endless blue in silent challenge and Yfandes' ears went flat. _If I say I will not wield it, I will not. To do so will mean my death! _The Companion shook her head and backed up a step. I do not know what you are but you cannot die! It should not be so! You should be dead! The green eyes shuttered, went blank. _Would that I were. _

She healed unnaturally fast with Vanyel's help and her own abilities. Only two weeks after she had been found, she was up and walking. But they still did not know her name. There was quite literally no way that Van and Yfandes could enter her mind. She had the strongest tightest shields Vanyel had ever seen, layer upon layer, so close together and overlapped that they seemed an impenetrable wall. Another fortnight passed and she proved an invaluable help in ridding the Forest of those bandits daring enough to venture into the Sorrows. One night, Vanyel found her searching the bodies of the latest unfortunates. "What are you doing little sister?" She looked up at him with the hint of a smile in her eyes, gone as soon as it had appeared. _I will need to leave and I must mask what power is showing without losing it. Iron coated with silver or gold works best. There is no forge but magic is strong enough in this place for me to work without revealing myself. _ Vanyel dropped down beside her from his tree branch. "You are not yet ready to leave! I must teach you to defend yourself!" She shook her head firmly, a bitter note to her mindvoice. _Trust me. You do not want to do that. I can never hold a blade again. _ She straightened, holding some nails in a gloved hand and a couple of medallions in the other. _ I know you cannot keep this form for long. You need to conserve your strength to defend your home. Go now. I will leave at the dawn. _

When she stepped out of the Sorrows the next day, she looked a fey thing, shrouded in mist and secrets. Her hair was long and slightly shaggy, falling over her bright green eyes and shifting colours with the light as it framed her exotic, dark face with its high cheekbones, gamine features and stubborn chin. Her slim curvy figure was clad in tunic and breeches, patched and tailored to fit her. Simple, sturdy boots were on her feet and she carried her cloak wrapped around a small bag of supplies and a sturdy iron tipped staff. As she cast one last glance behind her, she caught the flash of Yfandes' white coat and saw Vanyel just before they faded away. She turned back and the two earrings in her left ear flashed silver before she began to walk away. _Goodbye brother. _ She sent behind her. _I am Akhenari. _


	2. Chapter 2

Akhe fled, swift as any bird, the slavers hot on her heels. The Song called, humming louder behind the dam but she refused to release it. She was finally making amends for what she had done. She would NOT ruin it. She turned the trail to find two horses with the familiar white coats thundering towards her. Companions! Calculating at lightning speed, she slid between them and felt the wind of their hooves in passing. Their riders yelled in surprise as the slavers emerged behind her. She stopped. There were only two Heralds and a lot of slavers. She hadn't exactly endeared herself to them by smuggling most of their merchandise out from under their noses. She turned as she heard a Companion's enraged scream. The Heralds were surrounded; the slavers' wicked blades gleamed. Akhe didn't stop to think. As the circle closed, she called on the Song and gave a single shriek. The earth exploded under them, incinerating the loose ring of slavers in a blast of heat from the earth's very core and knocking the Heralds and Companions unconscious. Her eyes, still golden from the Song began to clear and she gazed in horror at the slavers' ashes. She had killed again! And this time, she could not blame him. She heard a ringing in her ears, and then collapsed as the void took her.

When she awoke, she saw the green energies of healing all around her and sat up with a jerk. Then she remembered. With a cry of anguish that reverberated through the minds of every single person and beast in haven, she scrambled from the bed, streaked out the door past a startled healer and made her way unerringly to the door where she was brought to a scorching halt by the compact, muscled body of a Companion whose blue eyes locked with her gaze.

I am Sinjin and I Choose you, Akhenari. he said, the image of a lithe warrior shimmering in the back of her mind as she fell into the endless blue that held all the love and acceptance that she had been missing for so long. That was how they found her, staring at her Companion as though he were the sun, moon and stars all rolled together and given to her. Sin, the fastest, wildest, most volatile stallion in the Field...and the shortest, had Chosen. The Rogue Companion had been sighted actually prancing as he herded his Chosen towards the Collegium.

Akhenari stood in front of the Dean, a stern-looking Herald with silvering dark hair, cool dark eyes and the body of a warrior.

"My name is Dean Hawksen. I understand you are Sinjin's chosen." She kept herself carefully neutral as she nodded. The Herald beside him was staring at her curiously and she bristled inwardly.

Easy Akhe. He is only curious. 

She smiled inside at him. I am not going to do anything. The other herald Spoke, clear grey eyes questioning in his too handsome face framed by long dark gold hair.

"My name is Iskander. I am the King's own. I am curious. Who are your people? I have never seen anyone who looks like you." Akhenari did not answer and Dean Hawksen eyed her sharply.

"The king's own asked you a question. I would also like to hear your story."

A bit pompous is he not? She sent before standing and broadcasting to them. My name is Akhenari Marashe'krayt. I have no past and no people. The vrondi she knew was hovering shivered at the almost lie and she unconsciously soothed it with a tendril of blue energy. Iskander looked mildly annoyed. Dean Hawksen just looked just looked irritated.

"Stop showing off and speak girl! That is not an acceptable answer." Her eyes flashed and the vrondi hissed in reaction but she controlled herself and it.

I was not aware that the Heraldic Circle was to be privy to personal information, nor that a trainee was required to give lineage and life history. She said coolly, a touch of steel to her low, husky mindvoice. The dean began to look angry and herald Iskander's eyes hardened.

"You HAVE been taught to respect your elders I assume." He bit out, clearly reprimanding. Her gaze met his, cool and unreadable. A faint curve to her lips colored her Mindvoice.

I am but a lowly trainee with nothing to speak of. I am an...orphan. and I am an…exile. You need know nothing more. The past is something I would prefer not to be forced to dwell upon. Sinjin's neigh was clearly displeased. She stood, giving them both an oddly formal short bow. If you would be so kind as to give me my schedule Dean Hawksen, I will be leaving. Almost automatically, he held out a sheaf of papers. She took them, still managing to look the fey, even in trainee greys. Thank you. Then she was gone and Dean Hawksen snorted.

"An impudent little savage isn't she?" Iskander was looking at the door with an oddly intense look on his face.

"What were her gifts?" The dean picked up a piece of paper from a file in front of him.

"Strong Mindspeech, limited animal Mindspeech and a touch of farsight and fetching, why?" Iskander shook his head.

"I think she's mute."

Akhenari brushed Sin's mane gently. I'm sorry love, but I cannot show you everything. I'm not trying to shut you out. I f I lose you, I am going to fall. And I will not be able to return. Trust me Sin. There are things about me that I cannot afford to show, not even to you. Sin's blue eyes were warmer. You have a way with words Akhe. I can feel your love and your fear. There is nothing that could make me leave you! One day, you will trust me with everything. Akhe leaned against him, sadness clouding her eyes. I wish Vanyel had not left out so much. I do not know this place and there are some things that not even you can help me with. But I will try. I have come too far to lose now.

Akhe could feel tears burning in the back of her mind, the only place she had ever let them show. They were hateful! With the tears came worse. The anger that she did not DARE let show. She was better than them in their foolish classes. All history became the same when repeated by politics. They could only see the hints of the Song in her, so they thought her weak. She had managed to stay away from the sale. The blades were calling to her, blunted though they were and she was afraid. The older Heralds ignored her. The trainees taunted her or did the same. But the Unaffiliated Blues were the worst. They hit her when the teachers were not looking. Her clothes vanished. Her smile was a bit vicious. She'd had a spell on them to return them. The staff from the Sorrows was warded against just about everything and they could not even move it. Her eyes clouded with sorrow for her Companion. Sin had tried to shield her but she had heard the other Companions, especially the older ones, deriding his choice. For a moment, the killing rage took her and when she blinked again, the shelf in front of her had toppled. She waved casually and the ever present vrondi righted it for her. She walked out before she thought the better of it and was faced with the tail end of her roommate's comment. "Who cares about the mud skin freak with the stupid name anyway?" Akhe's eyes flashed and she smiled a very scary smile, for the briefest instant. My name means dancing with shadows. What does yours mean Alyssa? She was walking away when Herald Iskander and a Herald she had not seen rounded the corner. "That's her." Iskander said angrily. You wanted me? She said coldly. The other Herald looked at her with hot, furious eyes. "You have not shown up for a month of Weapons Training. If you do not show up..." Iskander cut in, losing his cool at Akhenari's unflappable calm. "If she does not show up she will be expelled form the Collegium and her bond forcefully repudiated." Akhe's eyes blazed and the ground shook. YOU CANNOT DO THAT! She broadcast. Iskander got right in her face and shouted. "Who do you think you are to skip most of your classes, Weapons and shirk your responsibilities? I think Sinjin should never have Chosen you! You are the worst excuse for a trainee that I have ever seen and if I had my way, you would be anywhere but here!" She went completely, curiously blank and he had the impression of something impossibly dangerous came over him. Then she bowed slightly in that slightly mocking way of hers and walked away. I will be there. She sent behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinjin was agitated and snarly all evening. It was the first time Akhe had not been to see him in a whole day and she was not talking, in fact, he could barely sense her! What happened? He demanded of Pandora, Iskander's Companion.

The tall mare looked down her nose at him. Your chosen was put in her place. She has not told you yet? There was smug surprise in her voice and Sin bared his teeth.

What do you mean put in her place?

Genkan, the Weapon's master's Companion, shouldered him aside. She was ordered to practice tomorrow.

Sin's blue eyes blazed. Have you considered, he said coldly and clearly, that she might have had a very good reason for not doing it. The other two Companions snorted.

You new ones all think the same. Genkan sneered. Sin did not waste his time arguing. There was something very wrong.

What are you hiding from me Akhe? Sin sounded alarmed. She couldn't afford to talk to him or she would lose her brittle shield of numb shock. She walked to the practice sale, ignoring the jeers and mocking whispers of the trainees and the blues. Even the bardic trainees were there and they were not holding back.

"So the princess has deigned to join us." The Weapons teacher, Andera said mockingly. Akhe's eyes flickered for a moment at her words. "Galen!" she called. Akhe watched as the worst of the blues, the king's nephew, came towards her. Her hand came up reflexively to catch the blunted practice blade that was slung at her. "Find out what she can do." Akhe could See what he intended to do, beat and humiliate her in the guise of training.

Don't do what you're thinking Galen. She warned, too rattled to limit her broadcasting. He grinned maliciously. "I think not." He jeered. Then he struck, a hard blow, with nothing held back. She did not dodge it and it crashed across her face, drawing blood and sending her down hard on the dirt floor. Everyone stopped to watch the unfolding drama and to see the aloof, cold foreigner get her comeuppance. She got up and wiped the blood from her mouth, her eyes changing, burning a blazing golden. He feinted and she dodged. He struck again, but she whirled into his slice, on the offensive in a flurry of strikes so fast it seemed she wielded two swords. Galen reeled back, trying desperately to fend her off, but he parried but a single blow and the sickening crack of breaking bone told the result of that. The practice sword flew from his grip, boomeranging off the wall to soar high above them. Akhe tensed and leaped, impossibly high to catch it, landing catlike to face them all in a warrior's stance, an odd little smile on her face. You wanted a fight with me? Come and learn how I earned my name!

Andera stepped out. "That is enough Akhenari!" she said firmly, not a little afraid. Akhe's eyes locked on hers and the scary smile widened.

Really herald? Then why are you holding your sword on offense? Why are your thoughts screaming of blood and pain and fear? And them… she made a sharp gesture to encompass the rest of the sale. I can hear them all. Why do they hate me? I have done nothing to them. Different is a crime then? I thought Valdemar was a haven. I was wrong. It is the same as all the other cities. Do not get in my way Herald. I have no more patience left in me for hypocrites. Then she struck and Andera was driven back, slammed into the opposite wall hard enough to knock her unconscious. Does anyone else wish to test my ability? The door was flung open just as she whirled to block Galen's thrust, aimed at her unprotected back. Sin thundered in, blue eyes alarmed. Stop! Akhe, fight it! She faltered for an instant and the foolish Galen struggled. In a flash, he was on the ground and she drew back for the killing blow. Just before she brought the blades down, a white body appeared between her and her goal. But her eyes were still blazing and she lunged straight at her Companion! In an impossible move, she twisted midair, a hair away from striking her Companion. She fell to her knees, trembling as Sin approached. Stay back! It's not gone! Ignoring the words, Sin came closer until the long silver mane brushed her. Sleep love. Sleep. Then her body collapsed bonelessly onto the hardpacked dirt floor.

When she came to, she was lying on a dungeon floor and her eyes flashed with ingrained reaction to confinement. Standing over her was a uniformed guard. "They said to take you up as soon as you awoke. Get up." His voice was cold and she read that he had been a student of the Weapons Teacher's. Her face impassive, she came to her feet smoothly and faced him. "Don't try anything funny. There are Heralds lined up just waiting for a chance to take you down." She didn't say a word, thinking to herself that it would not matter if she were still in the grip of the iron rage.

Standing before Valdemar's King, she stared at him for a moment, rather surprised at how, well, kingly, he looked. Then her gaze went curiously blank as she saw Herald Iskander. Galen stood beside them, a smug look on his face tempered by the fear and almost hate in his eyes. "She tried to kill me and the Weapons Master, Unc...Sire." he said, a note of whining condescension in his tone. Akhe barricaded her mind against Sin. She did not want him feeling her pain as they interrogated her. She opened her Sight and knew that they all thought her guilty, though to her shock, Iskander had doubts. A sick sort of glee ran through Galen and she recoiled from him. It was too much like Him.

"What have you to say in your defense?" Iskander asked. She was silent, her gaze as inscrutable as ever. The king leaned forward, looking angry.

"Answer the question!" he thundered.

Akhe didn't even flinch. Galen spoke up, triumph ringing in his voice. "You see! She is guilty!" In answer, she sent him a single slicing look that had the king's brows winging skyward.

I did not try to kill you. I was going to kill you. It was said with such stunning simplicity that no one doubted it. You were trying to maim me. Permanently. I defended with as much force as I was attacked.

"Did you refuse to have Weapons training because of your ability?" Iskander asked.

Her eyes went blank again. Do not ask me. I mean no disrespect but do not ask me to explain.

The king eyed her dubiously. "Is this part of your oh-so-mysterious past, Trainee Akhenari? Is there something you are hiding from?"

Akhenari's eyes flared for a moment and her earrings chimed warningly. The vrondi they had summoned to truthspell her fled. DO NOT ASK! She nearly yelled, the barrier slipping for one terrible instant so that she blazed in all her glory. The Collegium trembled…and Galen fainted. Then there was a fleeting feeling of something dark and ominous looming over them all and her face went chalk white, her eyes flying to the window. She moved faster than they would have thought possible and flung out her hand in a gesture none of them recognized. The window shattered and a good portion of the wall with it. She stood in the opening, and they saw a shadow moving swiftly across the sky, fleeing east. Arms reaching out, she opened her mouth and Called in a voice that rang with power and a storm whipped up, lightning and thunder and great freezing gusts of rain, the clouds surrounding the creature. She Called again and the lightning caged the beast, incinerating it with swift mercilessness.

As she turned back, they were gaping at the girl they had so severely underestimated. I came here to escape what I was. To try and make something new of myself. To make amends. Why did you force me to this! I was too late! He knows where I am now! And he will come. Shaking, she sank to the floor.

Iskander shook his head. "Valdemar is well able to defend itself against any army."

She laughed, and it sent chills down their backs, the grim despair of it. He will not need his army once he has me! I will be the one to kill you all, and there is nothing you will do that can stop me!


End file.
